Chasing a PussyCat?
by Roxotaku
Summary: When InuYasha chases Buyo he gets in big trouble with Kagome...but she finds a way for him to make it up to her! 3rd place winner at Inucomedyclub on Livejournal.


Ahhh…

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishers. I make no money from this twisted porn.

Chasing a Pussy….Cat?

Ahhh….Bathing in the hot springs of Feudal Japan were all well and good, but nothing beat a bath in her own tub. Kagome stepped out of her bath and toweled off. Damn, she left her robe in her room! No one was home to bring it to her either – unless you counted InuYasha. He had appeared this morning, impatiently waiting for her to be ready to leave. So she wrapped the towel around her with a sigh and started to walk towards her room.

As Kagome got to the stair way, she heard the sound of running feet. Pausing a moment with a frown of exasperation on her face, she looked around.

'That InuYasha, what is he doing now?' Kagome thought.

She did not know she was in the wrong place at the wrong time….

Buyo came tearing up the stairs, his tail a stiff brush, and knocked into her legs with his quite heavy, full weight. As Kagome toppled over with a screech, InuYasha came by like a flash of red in hot pursuit. The force of his passing spun her around, the towel dropped to the floor, and she tumbled down the stairs. Landing head first in the middle of the stairs she groaned.

"Ow…" Kagome said, clutching her head.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

'Oh no….' Kagome thought in dread, her eyes going wide, but she could not get up and move in time.

Flying little cat feet, claws extended in terror, raked over Kagome's body as Buyo tried to escape the devil in red behind him. Belatedly Kagome put her arms up to protect her face. As intent as he was on his prey, InuYasha tripped on her and they both rolled together to the bottom of the stairs.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched, as they entangled themselves from each other. "How many times have I told you not to chase the cat?"

"Kagome…I," InuYasha stammered, turning a deep shade of crimson as she sat there fuming…and totally naked.

"SIT BOY!"

That was the wrong thing to do….InuYasha went down face first, his trajectory taking him directly into Kagome. Face buried between her breasts, they landed on the floor with a leaden thud. Her rage clearing, Kagome felt his warm breath on her skin and realizing what she had done, and blushing furiously pushed him off her. But this had been one of the softest cushions the hanyou had ever had from one of her sits…

Quickly InuYasha scrambled away. Turning his still blushing face away, he stripped off his suikan and handed it to her. She grabbed it from him and put it on, wincing.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha said, turning to look at her with a guilty expression on his face.

"Well, I guess so…" Kagome said. "Not counting all the bruises from the stairs, and the scratches from Buyo. Your fire rat is not exactly gentle on them."

"Mrow?"

Hesitantly at first, Buyo came around the corner sniffing. He froze when he saw InuYasha, but when the hanyou made no move towards him he approached Kagome.

"Damn, cat it's all your fault," InuYasha muttered. "Just trying to have a little fun…"

Buyo flicked his ears back at him, and then gently went up and licked Kagomes hand. The miko smiled, and then scratched the cat between its ears. InuYasha crossed his arms and watched them sullenly a moment. Then he had an idea…

"Kagome, let me see your injuries," InuYasha said.

"What?" Kagome said in surprise.

"I'm just trying to help," InuYasha huffed. "You going to let me try?"

Nodding slowly, Kagome held out her leg. The fold of the suikan fell away, and a long, bleeding scratch could be seen on her thigh. Bending down, InuYasha gently licked it. Taking a short, startled breath, Kagome tried not to move her leg away from the soothing and erotic sensation. When he sat up, they watched the scratch stop bleeding and begin to close. Not waiting for her to offer up her next wound, he reached for her other leg and found a scratch lower down on her thigh. Mesmerized, Kagome watched as he licked that one closed as well. Then he reached for her arms, rolling up the sleeves, and worked on the scratches there. By this time, Kagome was ready to purr like Buyo, who sat watching with a pleased look on his face.

"Umm…you missed some," Kagome said softly when he was done.

Parting the suikan away from her body, Kagome exposed her stomach and breasts. Bloody scratch marks made a track up her body, and InuYasha went after them intently with his tongue. When he was done, he left her panting in arousal and looked up into her face to see her eyes shining at him.

"Better…" InuYasha breathed.

"Mmmhmmm…" Kagome murmured. "But…I know a way you can make all my hurts better."

InuYashas brow creased in confusion, but Kagome snaked her hands into his mane and pulled him down into to kiss. Startled, he started to flail about, and Buyo hissed. But soon he relaxed into it as they deepened the kiss and their tongues tentatively slipped against each other. InuYasha had another moment to be startled as her legs flew around his waist and pulled him up against her. What was she doing to him? As he felt himself grow hard between her legs, he steeled himself for her rejection. But it did not come….

"Some place else hurts InuYasha," Kagome said and blushed at her audacity, yet persevered over her initial hesitation. "Remove your hakama."

"Are you sure about this?" InuYasha said suspiciously.

"Yes…I am." Kagome answered.

Buyos ears flicked back and forth as he watched InuYasha strip off the remainder of his clothes. The kosode landed right on top of the curious cat, and he rolled around in it until he finally got free. Then he turned around and sat down to watch what was happening.

"Am I hurting you?" InuYasha asked.

"Love hurts InuYasha," Kagome said in a strained voice. "I want you to do it – be quick!"

Steeling himself for her reaction, InuYasha sheathed himself completely inside her. Kagome arched off the floor a moment, and then fell back down with a thump. The tight moist feel of her around him drove him onward and he could not stop his body's instinctive need to thrust in and out of her. Kagome vacillated between pleasure and pain with every thrust…but soon enough it was over.

"I…I can't hold back anymore…..AHHHH!" InuYasha said just before he came.

The hanyou collapsed on top of the miko, and they lay there panting. Buyo watched them with slitted eyes, his ears swiveled back.

'Well, now that he's finally caught some pussy…maybe he will stop chasing me," thought Buyo, sniffed, and sauntered away…


End file.
